Attack on Kuroshitsuji
by Kris417p
Summary: What happends when the Kuroshitsuji (Black butler) characters enters the World of Shingeki No Kyojin? (Attack on titan) Rated T for some violence and bad Words in future chapters Slight LevixReader or SebastianxReader or maybe both -
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome dear anime lovers :3 **

**Let's go into the world of Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan) but with a little twist! The characters from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) will also show up here! We go from a reader perspective, (meaning that you just imagine it's you telling the story) and yeah :3**

**Also quick note I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Shingeki No Kyojin and there will probably be some fails, misspellings and things that wouldn't make sense if it was actually the real anime! Also please remember that English wasn't my first language. Okay let's get started.**

"(Name)!" I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around in my room and saw that my best friend, Mikasa had entered.

"(Name) the new soldiers are here!" Mikasa reached her hand out and I grabbed it. She pulled me up from my warm bed and opened my closet. She pulled out my uniform and I put it on.

"Okay, let's go see them!" We rushed down the hallways and to the dining area. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at this one boy, sitting and eating his lunch with a tall man on his side. The tall man had raven colored hair and he was quite handsome if you're asking for my opinion…

The boy had bluish-greyish hair and a black eye patch over his left eye. He was quietly eating a piece of bread, while the tall man on his side didn't eat anything. I was staring at the two, like everybody else but they didn't seem to bother much. I continued looking mostly at the tall man when he suddenly turned his face and send me calm smile. I blushed slightly and looked away; he had noticed that I was staring at him!

"He noticed you!" Mikasa said quietly and smiled at me. I smiled slightly back and looked back at the man again.

"Young master!" A squeaky voice squealed. Three persons rushed to the table, two of them male and one female.

"Young master the wall has broken! Titans are in yes they are!" The female said with her squeaky voice. Her hair was pink and she was wearing big, round glasses.

Everybody ran around and out of the building in panic while the boy and the man calmly stood up.

"Sebastian let me kill some titans, only save me if necessary." The boy said. The man bowed and answered; "Yes my lord."

What was about this entire 'lord' and 'master' thing? Were the people actually the boy's servants? And why would the boy count on the man – or Sebastian as his name apparently was – always being able to save him?

The five people slowly walked out the building. You could see that the two, blonde, males and the female, were slightly more worried than Sebastian and the boy.

"Come on! We gotta get the 3DMG gear so we'll be able to fight the titans!" Mikasa said and tugged my sleeve. I nodded and we walked out the building and grabbed the gear. We put it on and hurried up on a roof. It was true. Titans were in the city and the wall crashed. You could hear screams and cries from everywhere and a lot of people were getting either crushed, or eaten by titans. I watched in fear how a big, black haired titan bit the head of a young woman. Mikasa and I hurried on using our 3D Maneuver gear to get faster through the city. We went up on a big building and looked to both sides. On left side was a big titan – about 10 meter class I believe - with blonde hair trying to eat 3 people running on the ground in fear. On the other side was another titan; a little smaller and with brown hair crushing through the buildings.

"(Name) if I take the titan over there," Mikasa pointed at the blonde titan.

"You take the other one! You think you can do that?" I nodded and she jumped of the building. I gulped and jumped to the other side, to get to the brown haired titan. As I neared it I saw that it was holding a little girl in its hand. She was crying and screaming, probably not older than 10 years old. I froze in fear not knowing what to do. I watched as the titan put her up near its mouth, and when it was about to bite I decided what to do.

I sent out my hook shot on its neck. I used my gas to get faster towards it and I pulled out my blades, ready to slash its nape! The girl looked at me with a shocked and somehow amazed look. I was no real close to its nape and it turned its head towards me. I hoped that it would try to bite me in the air and luckily I slashed its nape without it trying to kill me. The titan fell to the ground with the girl in its hand. She screamed and I hurried to the ground. I used my sword to cut the fingers of the titan of and get the girl free. She looked at me with her big, blue eyes and tears running down her cheeks. I smiled a friendly smiled and she smiled back.

"Th-That was amazing!" She said quietly, probably still in shock.

"Th-Thank you s-so much! You… You're my hero!" She suddenly started crying louder than ever.

"It-It's okay! Shhh please don't cry I'm gonna get you out of here!" I said and she stopped crying. I smiled but the truth was I had no idea what so ever how to get her with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So ah… What's your name?" I asked the girl to get more time to think.

"Lily" she said and looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. I looked around for possibilities but found none.

"I'm (Name)" I said.

"Come with me." I lifted her up on my back and she gasped slightly. She was pretty heavy but I could take it. I used the 3D Maneuver gear to get to a roof and sat her down. At first it seemed like she was about the slide down the roof again but after a short while she found her balance.

"Where is my family!?" She said and looked up at me, her voice trembling. I didn't know what to answer. They were probably dead but I couldn't say that to a little girl.

"We'll find them" I said with a nervous voice. The girl was smarter than I thought, and figured out that I was lying.

"They're probably gone aren't they?" She asked and sat down on the rooftop. I didn't know what to say or do. There were no titans nearby, I didn't know where Mikasa went, and I was on a roof with a little girl realizing her family was probably killed.

After a little while she stood up again. I could see some tears in her eyes but she was strong enough to hold it in.

"I'm ready to continue." She said and looked at me. Her voice was weak, but not very weak for a little girl who had realized her family was probably dead. I nodded slightly and made a gesture for her to follow me. We walked on the rooftops without seeing any titans for a while when suddenly I spotted a medium sized one with ginger hair. Lily gasped and I was about to tell her to stay so I could kill it but then I saw that another soldier was already fighting it. It was the boy from before; the one with the greyish blue hair and the eye patch. I gasped as I saw that the titan was about to smash him and got ready to try and save him.

"Stay here!" I shouted to Lily as I used my gas to get as fast as I could along the rooftops, but when I was close enough I could see that it would be no use. The titans hand was going rapidly towards the boy and he would be smashed any second. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see it, but when I heard no screaming or smashing noises, I opened them again.

The tall man from before – Sebastian I believe his name was – had taken the boy under one of his arms and in his other he held the sword. He fastened the hook shot to the titan's nape and when the titan also tried to smash him he just quickly avoided its hand. He did an awesome maneuver around the titans head and slashed the titan's nape with only one sword!

I was amazed as I watched how Sebastian just elegantly landed on the rooftop I was on and sat the boy down. The boy sighed without even saying thanks to Sebastian.

"That was close young master" Sebastian said like he hadn't even noticed me yet.

"You have to remember to get to the back of its head when you attack."

"Yeah yeah I know that!" The boy said and looked up at me. I blushed and looked away. Sebastian turned his head to me and a smirk ran over his lips.

"Oh a young lady is here!" He said. I smiled slightly and turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Lily! She had jumped on all the rooftops to get here even though I told her to stay.

"Lily!?" I shouted and looked at her ginger hair flowing through the summer breeze. She ran over to me and looked up at Sebastian.

"Your tactic is amazing!" She said with her soft voice. He smiled and looked at her.

"How did you even go that fast?"

"Lily I told you to stay! What if anything had happened to you?" I shouted at her.

"Man you sound like my mom!" She said and looked up at me. It was true… I barely just met her and I was already starting to sound like I had known her for my whole life!

"Oh how rude of me, forgetting to introduce myself!" The boy said and looked from me to Lily.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm (Name) (Last name)" I said and smiled.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said and bowed.

"And I'm Lily Stanfield." Lily said and looked at us all three. There was a quick silence before more footsteps were heard behind me. It was Mikasa, running over the roof to get to me.

"(Name)! There you are!" She said as she hugged me. She then looked around at the three other people with a confused look.

"This is Lily! She was the girl I saved from that titan you know." I said and pointed at Lily.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel pointed at Sebastian and he bowed.

"Wait butler?" Mikasa said and looked at Sebastian.

"Why would a normal cadet have a butler?"

"I'm from England and was sent here by the queen. Back in England I was a nobleman, the queens guard dog." Ciel explained. I looked at him with a confused look. How could a kid be a nobleman, the queens guard dog?


End file.
